Ein Tag als Muggel
by Junokiwa
Summary: Draco Malfoy verläuft sich in der Winkelgasse und landet in MuggelLondon.Oneshot


_**Ein Tag als Muggel**_

Tjaaaa also das ganze Spielt in der Kindheit von Draco Malfoy.Dieser hat sich in der Winkelgasse von seiner Mutter abgeseilt und sich verlaufen.prompt landet er in Muggel-London und muss einige dinge miterleben,die sein Leben für immer Prägen werden.(Muggelhasser)

Hier werden wir erleben,wieso Draco die Muggel so hasst.

Verdamm!Ich hatte mich verlaufen und war bestimmt schon meilenweit von der Winkelgasse entfernt.Die leute die hier lebten Trugen keine Umhänge und vom Tropfenden Kessel hatten sie nie etwas gehört.Hier gab es viele Läden zum einkaufen,aber ich verstand nichts von den Muggel erfindungen.Es gab dort einen Kasten,wo sich menschen drinne befanden.

Komisch... Wie sollen sich Muggel denn derart verkleinern?

Es muss nun wirklich kleine Menschen geben...Ob das überhaupt ohne Magie möglich war?

Als ich weiterlief kam ich an einem Kleinen Stand vorbei.

Ein Mann im Anzug wollte mir unbedingt Brillenreiniger verkaufen.

"Aber ich trage doch garkeine Brille" versuchte ich verzweifelt dem Mann zu erklären.

"Aber vielleicht brauchst du bald eine?"versuchte dieser mich zu überzeugen.

Als alles nichts half,wollte ich dem Mann doch tatsälich so ein Zeug abkaufen,aber als er mein Geld sah wurde er plötzlich total sauer und faselte etwas von "Falsch Geld".

Wie kann Geld bitte "falsch" sein?

Wütend verließ ich den Stand und versuchte wieder die Winkelgasse zu finden.

Ich wollte gerade eine ziemlich große Straße überqueren als mich ein alter Mann festhielt.

"Spinnst du mein Junge?Es ist ROT!Du darfst nicht laufen!"schrie er mich geschockt an.

Spinnen die Muggel denn nun alle?Wieso sollte man bei der Farbe rot nicht laufen dürfen?

Fassungslos starrte ich den Opa an und er zeigte mit den Fingern auf eine Stange mit einem Roten Männchen.

Mehr als wütend riss ich mich los und lief einfach über die Sraße.

Es gab einen großen Knall und ich merkte,wie ich nach vorne geschleudert wurde.

Ich konnte nurnoch das Fassungslose Gesicht des Opas über mir erkennen,dann wurde alles schwarz.

In einem Rütelnden Raum bin ich dann aufgewacht.

"Wo bin ich?" fragte ich die Männer die ganz in weiß gekleidet waren.

"Im Krankenwagen.Du hattest echt Glück das nicht mehr passiert ist!Man läuft nicht bei Rot über die Ampel"tadelte er mich.

"Oder war das etwa mit absicht?Der ältere Herr hat uns etwas von Selbstmord erzählt!" redete der Mann auf mich ein.

"Was ist bitteschön ein Krankenwahen und was ist denn nun passiert?" fragte ich den Arzt.

"Amnesie würde ich mal sagen" faselte er zum anderen Mann.

"Tja nun junger Mann.Du wurdest von einem Auto angefahren" sagte er und ich verstand nur bahnhof.

Was war bitteschön ein Auto?

Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an und er stellte anscheinend munter seine Thesen.

"Schock noch dazu Adam" sagte er wieder zu dem Mann,der wohl Adam heißen sollte.

Langsam wurde ich wieder wütend,doch da blieb der wackelnde Raum auch stehen.

Ich wurde auf einer Art tablett in ein Hohes gebäude geschoben.

In einem weiterem Raum stellte mann mich dann ab.

EIn Krankenhaus.Endlich verstand ich auch mal was.

"Hallo junger Mann.Ich bin Doctor Stempfort.Ich werde mich mal um dein Bein kümmern" sagte er.

Mein Bein?Geschockt schaute ich runter auf meine Beine.Tatsächlich,da guckte Knochen raus!

Der Arzt sah mich verwirrt an,schicke mich jedoch in den nächsten Raum.Dort wurde ich in eine Art Glas gesteckt mit hellem licht.Das tat tierisch in den Augen weh!

Dann konnte ich mein Bein von innen Sehen,auf einem Foto!Das sah echt komisch aus.Ich wusste ja schon immer das ich Reinblütig war,aber auf dem foto war mein Bein von innen Blau!

Mein Blut musste sogar etwas bsonderes Sein!

Dann wurde mein Bein Verbunden und der Knochen leicht reingedrückt.

Ich hab gedacht ich sterbe vor Schmerzen.Er wurde verbunden und dann wurde ich in ein Zimmer gelegt.Wieder mit dem komischen Kasten und den Mini Menschen! Zur beruhigung bekam ich dann noch eine "Spritze".Eine kleine nadel die mir in die Haut gepiekst wurde...

Dann wollte man meinen Namen wissen um meine Eltern anzurufen..

Die würden mich sicher umbringen,alleine dafür,weil ich in einem Muggel Krankenhaus lag!

Nach einer halben Stunde kam auch endlich meine Mutter und schleifte mich nach hause.

"Dein Beinbruch geschieht dir ganz Recht!Schleich dich nie wieder davon" hatte sie mir geprädigt.

An dem Tag beschloss ich,alles was mit Muggel zu tun hatte zu meiden.

Die spinnen doch total!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tjaja ich weiß!

Reviews wären trotzdem schön gg

PS:Alle Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir


End file.
